


NEAR FATAL BLINDSPOT

by lila_luscious1



Category: Blindspot (TV), Law & Order: SVU, NYPD Blue, Repata (fandom), The Village (TV 2019)
Genre: AA Male/Persian Female, Angst, Black Male/Latina Female, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Heartbreak, Implied Violence, Interracial Relationship, Loss, Love, Miscarriage, Payback, Repata - Relationship - Freeform, Violence against women, loss of a child, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: [Zapata, against Reade’s insistence that she NOT, confronts the Main Loan Shark whohas been bleeding her dry (financially) for the past five years…she intends to pay him alump sum to SETTLE ALL, and is sure that he’ll agree (she is confident that herNYPD contacts, as well as The FBI and CIA resources she now has), are more than enough toconvince Ramos, her bookie's Collector/Enforcer, to accept her offer.This  will allow she and Reade to begin their new life without the specter of past criminal contactsclouding their future. Instead, he attacks her, causing  some serious damage to her midsection, before she’sable to use her considerable skills to knock him  cold and escape. Once in  her car, she  faints,and only recently has awoken and managed to  drive herself homeOnce there, the bruises on her face, and the careful way that she moves, alert her lover that something NOTGOOD has occurred, something NOT GOOD AT ALL]





	1. A LITTLE BENT AND DENTED

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Madita1908](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madita1908/gifts), [Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [Troubled_Angel_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troubled_Angel_26/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [Diamondlachel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondlachel/gifts), [Megs1001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megs1001/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [SAM_Reign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAM_Reign/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Andoras_Ice_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoras_Ice_Prince/gifts), [DnDgay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DnDgay/gifts), [quiethurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiethurricane/gifts), [Natteve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natteve/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [Scarletfern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletfern/gifts), [ProblematicDS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicDS/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Nvalentina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nvalentina/gifts), [SnarryMania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarryMania/gifts), [georgiamagnolia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiamagnolia/gifts), [Maca96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maca96/gifts), [AquariusSEAL99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquariusSEAL99/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [Crimson_Pharaoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Pharaoh/gifts), [PurpleHazeGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleHazeGirl/gifts), [Keeper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeper98/gifts), [London_Calling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/London_Calling/gifts), [CrystalandTragix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalandTragix/gifts), [Sapph89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapph89/gifts), [Anam_Cara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anam_Cara/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reade is very upset that Tasha put herself in danger by disregarding his  
> request NOT to confront her loan loan shark RAMOS. Ramos attacks her,  
> and in the fight that ensues, she is injured, and miscarries

“Tell Me,” Edgar Reade insists. He’s careful to keep his tone moderate and level, so as not to upset his lover any further... NOTHING  
from Zapata. “TASHA…you can tell me. I’m right here.”

“Ramos….” Tasha is only partially successful in choking back a sob.

Reade is also struggling; the niggling sense of dread in the back of his mind since his arrival is now full-blown. he cannot  
help getting angry. "YOU WENT TO SEE RAMOS??!" AFTER we agreed that you'd wait for me?!!

"Please don't shout at me, Reade," the distressed Latina almost whimpers, from where she's sprawled uncomfortably on their sofa.

Reade takes a deep breath to calm himself, and apologizes. "You're right...I'm...LOSING IT, seeing you this way." An un-thinkable  
possibility worms into his mind turning his blood cold: Did he…He DIDN'T...?-the sentence hangs there, in the space between them-he is  
unable to complete the question.

Zapata's response is barely above a whisper “Nooo...no...I got away before he could...he tried to grab me-I fought back…he got in a knee  
strike (a pause)...into my-my abdomen.”

“Oh…then again: Ohhh.” Reade feels dizzy, as he’s about to vomit. He’s terrified to ask the follow-up question, and so he doesn’t. Zapata  
sees his torment, and though it shears her heart in two, she girds herself and speaks the words, the dreaded words that must be given voice.

"Reade…Eddie…” _Eddie_ …“What is it Tash? Tell me.” All the while, he does, but DOESN’T, want the answer.

Tasha’s beautiful dark eyes are wet with tears. She steels herself, swipes ineffectually at the tears that have brimmed over, before meeting  
apprehensive gaze. “He’s gone, Eddie. Our Son is gone...I lost him this morning, while you were away."

Reade is as still as a statue for long minutes...then he says, in a voice wrought with despair: "He's gone...GONE...

More moments pass, though to Zapata, it seems like hours. The water sprouts quickly from his eyes, then his chest heaves. He starts to  
speak, swallows hard, and tries again…again without success.

“I’m sorry…I’m so, so sorry, Eddie…” She rises to go to him, hugging herself and then her legs legs wobble, and from someplace, a  
place from somewhere deep inside, a tortured, plaintive groan escapes her as she slowly sinks to her knees. Reade makes it to her side in seconds,  
cradling her and pulling her close. Zapata shakes like a leaf, shivering almost uncontrollably, her face buried as deeply into Reade’s muscled chest as  
is possible.

The beautiful Latina can’t stop sobbing the same phrase over and over: “I’m sorry, Eddie; I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry, Eddie I’m sorry…you told  
me not to approach him alone, _**YOU TOLD ME**_ ...I’m so stupid, so FUCKING STUPID!...”

“Shhhh, Baby, stop it! You didn’t do a DAMN THING wrong. How could you know that fuck would lose it and attack you? That’s not his jam.  
None of us had any way of knowing…don’t apologize , Mi Amor…it’s alright; it’s okay….”

“It’s NOT!,” she wails brokenly, her hurt, grief, and guilt combining into a torrent that cannot, WILL NOT, be denied. “You trusted ME to carry your  
baby, to keep him safe, and I---I—GOD!”

Reade holds her tighter, feathering kisses upon her sweaty forehead, murmuring endearments and assurances that everything will be alright  
(even though he has no actual proof that it WILL BE, CAN BE ALRIGHT)....

Gradually, Zapata gets control of her herself, and relaxes against Reade, clinging to him like a ship-wrecked sailor in the middle of a turbulent sea.

“Te quiero tanto, Eddie,” she whispers. “Te necesito y te adoro.

“Igual,” he whispers back, and they kiss, lovingly, deeply.

“Come on Mama’, you need rest,” Reade tells her at last, helping her to her feet. Before leading her to their bedroom, he embraces the  
love of his life in his strong arms.

“I got you Tash. Always.” Zapata manages a smile. 

“You better,” she responds playfully, her eyes full of love.

In their bedroom, he carefully helps her undress, then strips himself, and as is their custom, they slip under the bed-covers naked. Zapata  
cuddles close, breathing in his scent. She’s hesitant to broach the subject, and after a few moments of internal debate, she decides to go forward.

“Reade.."

“Hmmm…” 

“I know how much you…you wanted…WANT…a son…according to Dr Bahdani, there’s no reason I couldn’t conceive again, just…  
I need some time.”

“I get it. You’re still processing-we’re both still processing-what happened. Your focus should be on HEALING. The rest will take care of itself.  
You’ll let me know when you’re ready to be intimate there’s no rush."

Those dark eyes sparkle with mischief; her wicked grin evidence hat the healing has already begun. “I didn’t say THAT, Assistant Director,”  
she teases. I’ll rock your world in a few days, Mr. Man, so be ready.”

"I'll get him, Tash...you have my word...Santos will pay...and anyone else who gets in my way."


	2. STEP IT UP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the workday is completed, Reade and Paterson meet in the locker room to  
> talk about Zapata
> 
>  
> 
> JSYK (Just So Ya Know...BBC is slang for Big Black xxxx

FBI NY Office, 2005 hrs, locker room

Paterson is grousing about the fact that she has to find out about Tasha Zapata's recent situation second-hand (through Reade, instead of from  
her BEST FRIEND)...She's also not thrilled about the circumstances of the Latina Agent's injuries...

P: I cannot believe that fucking Zapata! I'll be awake all night now, worried sick...and SHIT!...lemme say again, Edgar...your baby...I don't  
have words...I thought I did...I DON'T.

R: It's...been rough, losing the Baby...especially for Tash. Better now, that the Doc keeps her sedated most of the time.  
She'll call by tomorrow-she's not ducking you.

P: She'd better...and she'd BETTER stop taking these foolish RISKS, READE!

R: Wha'chu talking about Willis?

P: You have to keep an eye on her, find out whatever the FUCK'S been troubling her and get her help-use your influence over her to get   
her CALMED DOWN...I'm depending on you to get that handled, yes?

R: Copy

[Paterson's voice lowers an octave]: Now what about this Vato, Ramos?

R: He's gotta go

P: He does indeed...just you and me?

R: It's better that way,methinks. 'Black bag caper'

P: BBC it is

R: It IS THAT

P: Oooo, YOU NASTY...I'm telling TASHA on you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION
> 
> Vato: Guy


	3. BLINDSPOT-THE PLAN 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heart to heart between Zapata and Patterson Patterson tells her about THE  
> PLAN, and Zapata reveals some insight into her past

"Tasha...Reade and I are going after Ramos."

Zapata says, "I wish that you wouldn't...I've caused enough trouble...Reade can't get over losing the Baby...yet; and I get that he wants  
someone to pay _-I want someone to pay-_...he's too distracted for a Black Bag Caper, and you should have talked him out  
of it, P what the fuck?"

"This is happening, Zapata. Neither Reade or I will do anything crazy-we'll be super careful. I guarantee I will let no harm come to Edgar,  
but Ramos...we can't let that stand...and by the way-you don't come to me with all of this? To use your words-WTF?"

"I will from now on. Now that I know I don't have handle everything on my own, I'll work on leaning more on my FBI family...I'm going  
to give some background, and before I do, we need some wine." She gets wine glasses and a bottle of white.

"I met this guy at NYU, junior year: William...stud athlete, reminds you of that model Tyson Beckford...not at conceited or cocky, really  
great human being...P, I was so head over heels. He didn't care about my fucked-up background, the racist reception he faced from  
some of my family...none of it. He _WANTED ME_ , warts and all. I loved him SO MUCH, P...

They sip wine, and Zapata recounts her fractured childhood (neglectful, substance-addicted Parents: emotionally abused by her  
hooker Mom, sexually by her Dad) as a backstory for some of the reasons her life later un-ravelled as it has

Another nervous sip of wine, and she continues: "Will was my anchor, as Reade is now...and I lost him to a really aggressive cancer in Senior year.  
I don't know how, but I fought through that, somehow, graduated, joined NYPD. That was three years of non-stop hell.

 _The Latina Agents fills in the blanks of regarding her abuses at the hands of_  
_her Training Sergeant and Commander, the horrific stress it caused, and her response_  
_to that oppressive stress ( alcohol and some substance abuse, mental anguish), and how_  
_she finally escaped (transferring to another "house" (precinct) after gaining her Detective_  
_status_

"I'm so sorry that you had to endure all of that alone, Sweetie...but not anymore, OK? NOT ANYMORE." Paterson is dangerously  
close to tears.

The best friends hug, seeking much needed comfort and solace in each other's arms.

"Thank you for telling me, Tasha. Things are much clearer now, and I expect to be your second call, if you ever need WHATEVER, yeah?

"Agreed. Now-I want to be looped into THE PLAN."


	4. BLINDSPOT, THE VILLAGE, LAW + ORDER SVU, NYPD BLUE-THE PLAN 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On behalf of Reade and Zapata., Weller contacts Captain Olivia Benson,  
> NYPD-SVU, to ask if she has any contacts in VICE who might help locate  
> the loan shark Ramos. Benson calls (now) Detective Ben Jones, who puts her  
> in touch with Bonny Simone, a Homicide Detective in the 15th precinct, who  
> partnered with Ben during their rotation in vice.
> 
> **********************
> 
> I added these new fandoms:  
> L + O SVU  
> THE VILLAGE  
> NYPD BLUE

"Detective Jones, Domestic Abuse Unit."

"It's Captain Benson, Detective."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"If you are able to do me a favor, I'd be very, very appreciative: an FBI friend of mine reached out about a loan shark in your AO  
(area of operations), sort of a dangerous guy...I'm told that you have a contact in vice? If your contact could out my friend with how to lay  
hands on this Ramos, you'd have two future chits that you could cash in."

 _'Chits' that he could put into his pocket for future use, with both the Bureau, AND a precinct Captain? Not really a question!_  
"I do have a contact, Cap: **Detective BOBBY SIMONE** , 15th squad. Bobby and I partnered a few years, in Vice. If  
he doesn't know this RAMOS, he'll know who will."

"Whenever you need, WHATEVER you need, Detective...'bye now."

"Yes ma'am. Please lean on me anytime. Goodbye."

******************************

Detective Bobby Simone, 15 orecinct, taps on his "Hey, Lou? Captain Benson from SVU reached out, asked me to run down anything  
on a loan shark skel, Ramos, from my time in VICE Apparently this creep assaulted a former NYPD Detective, now CIA: Tasha Zapata...she had  
a miscarriage."

"I know Zapata...good Detective. Deep dive, huh Bobby?"

Lieutenant Fancy, the man he's addressing, nods. "You'll work it alone.?"

"Yeah."

*************************************

(TEXTS BETWEEN PATTERSON AND READE)

P: we have a loc on R.

R: k...ryan' @ 1900? i'll come by 4 it.

P: u'll read in tasha?

R: yeh...thanks p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> skel=criminal

**Author's Note:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATIONS
> 
> Mi amor: My Love  
> Te quiero tanto: I want/love you so much
> 
> Te necesito: I need you
> 
> Te adoro: I adore you
> 
> Igual: The same (for me)


End file.
